Olivia Castle
by Stillflying
Summary: A collection of related one shots about Kate Beckett, Richard Castle, and their daughter Olivia Castle. In this fic Caskett is established (and married) along with Esplanie and Ryan/ Jenny. The stories are not in chronological order. Enjoy! Please Review. Also, I don't own the cover image used in this fic nor the show Castle. I am just simply using them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone. I hope everyone is well. Here is a little fic that I wrote. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, or it's very well developed characters. I only borrow them!**

"No, Mama!" Olivia Castle protested against her mother. "I don't want to go!"

"Baby, we have to go to the doctor if you want to go to school. You need to get a check up!" Kate tried to reason with her child who was being very irrational.

"I told you we should've tricked her." Rick mumbled under his breath towards Kate.

"Not helping, Castle" Beckett scolded. She didn't need the added stress to the mix.

"If you be a good girl, daddy will play dress up with you later." Olivia was almost convinced. The thought of her father letting her put his hair in little pink hair ties always made her happy.

"Daddy will do that anyway!" Olivia said as she crossed her arms across her chest. She wasn't going down with out a fight. She was after all, Kate Beckett's daughter and Kate Beckett never gave in.

"Okay that's it. We are not missing this appointment again. Last time I put your father in charge and he caved. Not a chance, squirt!" Kate picked up her daughter despite her flailing. "Let's go."

"Daddyyy..." Olivia sobbed. "Pleaseeee... Don't make me gooooo..." She was well aware that pleading with her father would earn her some sympathy.

"It's okay, Liv. Everything will be okay. I promise." Castle tried to soothe the wailing child. It's not like she hadn't been there before. In fact, she was there a month and half ago when she tried to "fly" off the couch like superman. Neither Beckett nor Castle could figure out why she was putting up such a fight now.

On the way to the doctor, Olivia was uncharacteristically quiet. She just stared out the window while her mother drove and while her father read an email from Black Pawn about the next Nikki heat book. When he was done, he looked up at Kate who was intensely rubbing the steering wheel. He cleared his throat, getting her attention and breaking the silence in the car. When they were stopped at a red light, Kate looked turned her head towards him and gave him a confused look.

"What's with her?" Castle mouthed.

"Not a clue." Beckett mouthed back. "Why don't you ask her?"

Castle turned around completely so that he was facing the back seat. There, Olivia sat in her booster seat with her eyes fixed out the window.

"Liv?" Castle asked while placing his right hand on his daughters knee. "What's wrong, baby?" Liv didn't even acknowledge that she heard him. She was very stubborn like that. "Come on, Olivia. Tell me what's bothering you."

"No." She simply stated.

"Why not?" He was very confused.

"Cuz." She was definitely not surrendering.

"Because?" He asked while subtly correcting her.

"Castle" Beckett scolded quietly. "Not the time."

"Sorry..." He whispered at Kate. "Olivia, Tell me."

"No. I a big girl." It took everything Castle had not to correct her again.

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me what's wrong." Castle explained to Olivia. Ten seconds passed while Olivia hemmed and hawed about telling her father what was wrong.

"Scared." It was barely a whisper.

"Aw, Olivia you don't have to be scared. Mommy and daddy would never let anyone hurt you. The doctor makes things better and you're not even sick! You're just going because the doctor has to make sure you're a hundred percent so you can go to school with Uncle Kev's and Aunt Jenny's son, Shaun. Don't you want to meet new friends?"

"Yeah, but Sara said that the doctor was mean. She put a needle in her arm and it made her cry!" Sara was Lanie and Javier's seven year old daughter.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart."

"Okay, Daddy."

"That's my sweet girl." Castle smiled and then sat forward once again.

When all was said and done at the appointment, Olivia Castle was once again the happy go lucky little three year old that she normally was. As a reward for Olivia being so very brave, Beckett promised her that they would go to the local toy store where she could pick out a new toy. When they walked in they were met by the laughter of young children and walls and walls of fancy games, stuffed animals, and books. Olivia didn't know where to go first. She reached for her mom's hand and dragged her off towards the stuffed animals while her dad seemed to have disappeared. After about fifteen minutes of searching through the shelves Olivia found a pink penguin stuffed animal that she fell in live with. Beckett was happy to buy it for her brave little girl.

"What's her name?" Beckett asked Olivia.

"Penny!" She said confidently.

"Penny the penguin?" Kate inquired. Liv only nodded.

After they had checked out, Kate found her husband on the floor looking through books.

"Castle?"

"Yup?" He turned to stand up, but his head on the bookshelf. "Ouch!" He exclaimed. Olivia laughed.

"You think that's funny, squirt?" Castle asked while tickling Olivia. The three year old howled with laughter.

"Ready to go?" Castle asked.

"Yup? Do you want to get dinner first?"

"Sounds good. What are you in the mood for?" As soon as she said the words, she regretted it. She knew exactly what he wanted. What he _really_ wanted.

"Fine. We'll get ice cream, but only because Olivia was good girl today." Kate caved. Castle and Olivia smiled the same toothy grin and high-fived while Beckett rolled her eyes.

The trio got ice cream, went home and watched a movie until they all fell asleep on the couch. Around midnight, Kate woke up and carried her sleeping daughter to bed. When she came back downstairs she kissed her husband awake and dragged him into their bedroom.

**AN: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review... That sounded desperate, but I'm not a very confident person with my writing. All comments bad or good are helpful to me developing as a writer. Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if darker is the word for this chapter, but it's a little more serious. Reader discretion is advised. **

Kate Beckett Castle and her husband of two years, Rick Castle were snuggled up in bed. Both the writer and the detective were sleeping soundly until a loud crash rang out through the loft.

"Castle?"

"hmmm..."

"What was that?"

"I left the window open last night it was probably something just blowing over."

"Your daughter is three years old and curious about nearly everything and you left the window open! Castle! Did you think?!" Kate said as she jumped out of bed and slipped on her bathrobe. She left the room in a hurry. Castle groaned. The baby gate that they had installed at the top of the stairs would have prevented the toddler from going anywhere plus they always closed her door at night. If she even was awake, the baby monitor on the nightstand would have caused enough noise to rouse them from their sleep. Castle flipped over to his left side and closed his eyes again. Five minutes passed and Kate was still not back. _She could just be in the bathroom, right? _His writers imagination was beginning to get the best of him. He ran through all of the horrible possibilities and ultimately decided to get up.

"Kate?" He called through the apartment. His heart felt like it was in his throat. _Where was she?_ "Kate?" He tried her name again.

"In Olivia's room." Kate finally replied. The distress was evident in her voice. Castle jogged up the stairs to find his wife and his baby daughter on the floor. The little girl was sobbing into her mothers chest.

"Shh, Liv. It's okay mommy and daddy are right here." Kate tried to soothe the distraught child. Castle joined the duo on the floor. _Why weren't they sitting on her bed?_ _What the hell happened_? Castle thought. The whole scene was off. Like a mind reader, Kate begun to fill her husband in.

"The batteries in the baby monitor up here died and Liv had a nightmare." Castle turned his attention towards Liv.

"Why didn't you just come to Mommy and Daddy's room?" Castle asked. He was confused as to why she didn't just open the door.

"She couldn't get out of her room because the knob was too high." Kate told him.

"Daddyyyyy." The little girl reached an arm out to her father.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms up to her and she gripped on to his shirt. She held on to his shirt for dear life and it nearly broke his heart. While whispering reassuring little nothings in her ear, he looked up to Kate who was visibly shaken by the whole thing. She ran her hands through her hair and then across her face. Her baby wasn't supposed to be this upset! She was supposed to be there for her and make sure that she never felt alone.

"I thought you went bye bye..." Olivia finally said once her tears finally died down.

"Never, Olivia. Not if I have anything to do with it." Kate said strongly. "Do you want to come down stairs with Mommy and daddy tonight?"She asked softly. Liv didn't reply verbally, she just nodded. "Alright, baby. Let's go." She signaled to Castle to hand over the child. When Kate and Olivia left the room Castle looked around. It looked like there was a physical struggle in there. There was a chair knocked over and another one by the door. The blankets that were originally on the bed were in the corner. His thoughts were interrupted by Kate yelling from down the stairs.

"Rick? You're daughter wants you too!"

"Coming!" He grabbed the little penguin that Olivia always slept with and made his way downstairs. When he reached the door frame to his and Kate's bedroom he saw his two girls cuddled up tight. He climbed in on his side.

"Liv, look who I have! It's penny the penguin!" He saw the little girl's face light up as she reached for the plush toy. Relief flooded over his body. No normal parent enjoyed seeing their child cry, but for Castle, it seemed especially difficult. No matter how impossible it was, he just wanted her to be happy all of the time. Twenty minutes later Olivia was fast asleep.

"Castle? Are you awake?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah. Can't sleep either?" He asked.

"No. Castle, I just keep seeing her face. You should've seen her when I first walked in. I cracked the door open just a little and she tried to squeeze her way through. She actually grabbed my leg and just held on while sobbing. I feel horrible. I'm her mother, Castle. I should've-" Castle cut her off.

"If anyone should feel bad it's me, Kate. I'm the one who didn't even bother getting out of bed. At least you got up to check on her." They both looked down at the toddler. Her breathing was even and it had a calming affect on the obviously tense couple.

"At least she's okay. Did you see her room?" Kate asked.

"I know it's crazy she like flipped the whole room inside out." Castle had actually been shocked by the mess in Olivia's room.

"How does one little girl go so ballistic and all we hear is a little bang?" The guilt was laced in her voice.

"I dont know she must take after her mother." Castle joked which earned him the standard Beckett death glare.

"I mean in her strength, not in her random craziness."

"Sure you did." Kate didn't believe him for a second.

"That dream must have really scared her. Do you know what it was about?"

"No, I couldn't understand. She was crying too hard." Kate admitted.

"Maybe we should talk to her about it tomorrow." Castle suggested.

"Yeah and we should also change the batteries in the baby monitor and consider leaving the door open."

"Yes to the baby monitor. I'm not so sure that leaving the door open is the best idea though. I mean we both know that she is a climber and something tells me that if she really wanted to, she could get over the baby gate by the stairs."

"Maybe we should think about getting a new place." Beckett suggested.

"Seriously?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, I mean we haven't had a place that we both picked out together and if we plan on having more kids..." Her voice dropped off. "Wait, do you want more kids?" Kate asked sheepishly.

"With you, Kate, I want a fleet." Rick admitted.

"Easy there. I'm only talking one or two more."

"Sounds great to me. I just have to talk to Alexis and make sure that she's okay with moving. Even with her at college, I want her to feel included. She has lived here all her life, you know?"

"Yeah, definitely. I want her to be completely on board too."

"Okay. How about we talk about it more tomorrow. I'm half falling asleep here."

"Alright. Goodnight, Rick. I love you."

"Love you too."

**AN: I've decided to take requests...If you'd like to see something involving Olivia, Kate, Rick, or anyone else in the Castle universe then let me know and I'll do my best! As always, please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is a relatively short one. I'm leaving for holiday, so I'll do my best to update regularly. This one came from a request from mudbloodandpround1996. Either the next chapter or the one after that will fulfill the request from Soprano009! Thank you very much! Enjoy!**

New York City's inhabitants were dealing with a heat wave. The weather had been oppressive and no one wanted to go outside. When it finally broke, many families flocked to parks all over the city to enjoy the brisk weather including the Castle family.

"Moooom! Hurry up!" Olivia practically pulled her mom out the door. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Alright, Liv, just give me a second I have to find my work phone, I'm on call today." Liv twitched her lip to the side. She wasn't too happy about her mom being called into work on the day that they were supposed to go to the park. Next, Olivia went into her father's office to get him.

"Hi daddy, ready to go?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling and her chestnut hair, nearly identical to her mother's, bouncing up and down.

"Yup, squirt just waiting on you." He grabbed the little girl and swung her over his shoulder. She responded by laughing hysterically.

"I found it!" Kate yelled from the living room.

"It looks like Mom's ready too. Let's go!" Castle said as he grabbed his keys from his desk.

Once the trio reached the park Olivia was so excited. She nearly took off running before her mother grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

"Olivia Ryan Castle what did I tell you about being in the park?" She looked at her daughter seriously.

"You or daddy has to be able to see me at all times." She mimicked her mother's rules from earlier that morning.

"Good girl. Now, be safe. Daddy and I will be over there on that bench, okay?" Kate said as she pointed over to the bench and Olivia nodded at her mother signifying her understanding.

Olivia set off to play on the swings with a young girl named Molly. Molly was a regular here and her mother was a nurse. She was actually the nurse that took care of Kate in recovery after she had been shot. Kate and Castle both liked knowing who their daughter was playing with.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Castle finally asked when she hadn't said anything for five minutes.

"I'm just thinking." She was being vague.

"About what?" It was like pulling teeth trying to get anything out of her.

"Do you ever think about what would've happened if we never got together?" She asked him.

"No." He simply stated.

"No? Why not?" She thought it was normal to contemplate their past together.

"I try not to dwell on the dark days." He said while putting his arm around the back of the bench.

"The dark days?" She asked as she tucked herself into his side.

"You heard me. The four years that we worked together that we didn't sleep together."

"Mmhmm so all I am is good sex?" She asked teasing him.

"No...you know what I meant." He said as he kissed her lips.

"I don't believe I do. I think you're going to have to show me how much you love me later." She purred.

"I think I can handle that." he replied while intertwining his free hand with her free hand.

They turned their attention back on their daughter who seemed to be having the time of her life.

"I hate to blow smoke up my own ass here, but Olivia really is amazing." Castle said.

"I know. I don't think we could've asked for a better behaved daughter. Was Alexis always this good?"

"Yeah, but in a different way. If this was fifteen years ago and she wanted to go to the park, she would've made me eat a well balanced meal before we came. She probably would've also asked me if I had to pee before we left too. She was always the one parenting me."

"Sounds a lot like Lex-" She was about to continue before her phone went off.

"Beckett." She announced into her phone. "Where?" Rick sighed, he was really hoping that his wife would stay with him today. Usually, he was eager to get a case. He loved being her partner, but he just wanted to enjoy the day. Kate could sense his disappointment. "Is Karpowski in today?" She asked and he immediately perked up. "Ask her to cover, I'm not feeling so good today." His excitement was nearly tangible. "Great, thanks." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Why, Detective Beckett did you just lie?"

"I thought I would spend the day with my daughter and, well, my husband I guess." She said teasingly.

"I think that's a very good idea." He said while leaning in for a kiss. "What do you say about ditching this place in a little while and grabbing lunch?"

"Sounds great."

**I hope everyone enjoyed! As always, I would appreciate if you would review the chapter! Thanks again! **

**P.S. Don't forget to tell me what you would like to see from Olivia, Castle, and Beckett!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm currently kicking myself...I'm not even sure how, but I lost 4 chapters that I have already prewritten. Ughh anyways...this story wasn't prompted anything except my airport frustration. **

Olivia, Kate, and Rick were going to Disney world! The whole morning before the flight Olivia was jumping off the walls yelling, "we're gonna see goofy and Minnie and Micky and Cinderella..." The list went on and on. They thought nothing could ruin this girls day. That is, until they had to go through security. All Olivia wanted to do was lay on her fathers chest and take a nap while he carried her. She loved the feeling of his soft cotton shirts against her face. Unfortunately for her, the people that were operating the scanners we're unhappy and unwilling to make an exception for the little girl. Olivia broke down in tears when Kate peeled her off of her father. He had to go through the metal detector if they wanted to get on the plane! Determined not to be one of those moms with a wailing child, Kate did her best to try to sooth Liv. Once Rick was through, Kate put Olivia down so that she could remove her shoes. Not realizing how determined Liv was to get to her father, Kate didn't even think to keep an arm around her.

"Olivia! No!" Kate called, but it was too late. Liv already had ran through the metal detector and was currently being chased by two security officers.

"Liv?" Castle asked as he scooped the girl up. He was not expecting her to go through that fast.

"Sir, she's going to have to be escorted back out so that she can properly go through security."

"Guys, C'mon she's three." Castle tried reasoning with the obviously unreasonable officer.

"No exceptions. She's not under the age of two so she has to go through just like everyone else."

Kate came up behind the officer.

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. I'll take it from here" She announced as she flashed her badge.

"Yes ma'am" The obviously young officer respected her seniority.

When he was out of earshot Castle whispered flirtatiously in Kate's ear,

"I love it when you abuse your power."

Kate simply winked before picking up her carry-on.

"Daddy...up?" The little girl interrupted their moment by tugging at his shirt.

"Sure, squirt" He bent down to pick her up and they all went to go sit by their gate.

A half hour later it was announced that their flight would be delayed. Everyone at the gate, including Rick and Kate, groaned loudly. No one wanted to sit there for another half, especially no one with a child that was growing more restless by the minute.

"Olivia please stop squirming." Castle begged. He was too tired to reprimand the little girl.

"Potty." Olivia said as she poked castle.

"Kate-"

"I heard her. C'mon, bug." Kate picked up Liv and set her on her hip. "Be right back." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

20 minutes later Kate and Olivia still weren't back. Castle stood up to scan the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kate who had splash marks all over her and Olivia who looked like she had been swimming. Kate walked right past castle, murmured, "not a word," and took off towards the bathroom again. When they finally returned in fresh clothes. Castle couldn't help but ask what the hell had happened.

"Someone fell in the toilet and someone else had to rescue them."

"Oh for the love of God, this couldn't get any worse?" Castle asked which earned him an elbow jab in the ribs by Kate.

"You had to say that didn't you?"

"Say what?" He asked.

"This couldn't get any worse. Really, Castle, are you asking for this to get worse."

"Everything's gonna be okay, you know that, right?"

"Obviously." He didn't even respond. He felt her tenseness. He just rubbed light circles across her thigh.

When the plane started boarding an hour later, the three grabbed their bags and shuffled towards the podium. Since they were in first class, they were one of the last few to board. Olivia didn't understand that. She just wanted to go on the plane, so she decided to throw the grand male of temper tantrums From there it just got worse and worse. Olivia wanted to get up at least every half hour, the flight was very turbulent, and the stewardesses were serving peanuts. Before Olivia peanuts would've been just fine, but the trio found out the hard way that she was highly allergic. Two hours into the flight Kate was determined to get a few minutes of rest. She switched seats with Castle because she was on the aisle seat. In case Olivia needed to use the restroom, her father could take her without waking Beckett. Five minutes after Kate fell asleep she was awoken by Liv asking, "Cuddles?" How could she say no to that!? Kate looked up at the warning lights of the plane to make sure it was safe for her to be out of her belt. When she saw that the light shaped like a seatbelt was not illuminated she sleepily said, "Sure, baby. Come here. Castle wanna sleep?" Kate asked in the hopes of using her husband as a pillow. The seats in first class were comfortable enough, but admit it or not, Kate thought that nothing beat the way her husband held her as they slept.

"Absolutely." Rick said as he reclined his and Olivia's seat. He was very thankful that the seats reclined fully into a bed. He sighed contently as his wife curled into one side and as his daughter curled into the other. They all drifted off to dream world for the last hour of the trip.

Now the only problem was going to be getting home.

**AN: I'll be getting to the promps that I think I can do justice to. I have a list of a whole bunch that I want to write. (You guys have really extraordinary ideas!) Thank you all for your patience. As always, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Olivia was convinced that her father was gone. Although they spoke everyday while he was on his two week long book tour, Olivia could've sworn that he was never coming home. Every day apart from her father felt like an eternity. Because she is someone who's such a 'daddy's girl', she was having a difficult time dealing with the recent separation. Her behavior was definitely reflecting it. Every morning, Olivia would wake up and go into her parents' room. Kate would still be asleep as Liv crept up onto her father's side and cried. Beckett would wake up to her daughters muffled sobs. Liv wanted to be strong. She didn't want to need her mom to comfort her, so she did her best to be quiet. It never worked. The five year old's tear wracked body would would make the whole bed move. When Kate would try to reach out and comfort the young girl, Liv would just pull back, grab Penny the Penguin, scoot off the bed and lay down in her own bed. Liv would lay there in silence gripping Penny the penguin and one of her the books that her dad got her for dear life.

Olivia wasn't the only one that Castle's absence was affecting. Kate's stress level was through the roof. She would wake up to a inconsolable child without, go to work and have to deal with murders. Can't people just stop killing people! On top of everything She was beginning to feel sick. After work, Kate would have to pick up Liv from daycare. She would have to do all of these things and while managing to keep Olivia fed and heathy. Beckett just wanted Castle home.

After one particularly hard day, Kate had had enough. At lunch time she snuck off to the bathroom an locked the door behind her. She put her hands on her knees and bent her head down. She was starting to feel nauseous and she was beginning to break down. The tears started rolling down her face. She couldn't go home another night to a daughter who asks where's her father, why isn't he here and worst of all does he still love us? Kate was done. She wanted her husband. She needed him to tell her that everything is okay and that Olivia will be just fine. She whipped out her phone and started dialing.

"Castle." He answered cheerfully.

"Um hi- it's- it's me." Her voice was cracking.

"Kate, are you okay? What's wrong?" His questions came like rapid fire.

"I- uh- Olivia wants you home." She didn't lie. Liv did want him home, but so did she. She selfishly wanted Castle to stay home and take care of her.

"I know. I just got a call from her daycare. She wanted to make sure I would still answer her call. Kate what does that even mean? Why does she think that I wouldn't answer her call?" Up until now, Kate hadn't told him about the whole "thinking that he won't come back thing" and the whole "crying every morning" thing. He just thought she just missed her daddy.

"It's nothing. Sorry I called you should go. I'm not feeling to great and uh- I have to get Olivia." That was a big lie. It was not nothing. He should come home.

"No, Kate. Tell me. What does Olivia think?" His tone was serious. There was a moment of silence where Kate was unsure if she should tell him or not. She didn't want to make him upset. She inhaled deeply and then begun.

"Rick, she comes into our room every morning and lays on your pillow crying until it wakes me up. I try to talk to her or hold her, but she won't let me. She doesn't say a word. She just leaves. I find her in her room staring at the ceiling. She asks me constantly if you're coming home and what you're doing and worst of all..." She went quiet. There was no reason to tell him _that_.

He swallowed hard. "Worst of all what?" She was really hoping he didn't catch that last part.

"She asks if you still love us." There was no voices over the phone for at least thirty seconds. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you sorry? You're not the one who abandoned our daughter. You're not the one who has to listen to her beg over the phone for you to come home-" she cut him off right there.

"You're kidding, right? Who do you think has had to deal with her. I'm stressed out. I have a case that just won't crack and on top of that I'm getting sick. I don't need this."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her.

"If you even have to ask, then there's just no point. I've got to go pick up Liv from daycare. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay and Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and I miss you."

"Love you too." She said as she ended the call. Kate freshened up and walked out of the precinct.

Later that night, Beckett had struggled to put Olivia to bed yet again. Without her dad here to read her a bedtime story, Liv just wouldn't settle. Kate would try to read her a book, but Liv wasn't having it. She just flipped over towards the wall and shut her eyes. Kate kissed her on the side of her head and said, "love you, baby. Daddy will be home soon." F_ive more days. Just five more days._ Kate didn't even bother eating dinner. She just changed into Castle's shirt and laid down in bed. She had a headache and just wanted to sleep the night away. She turned on her side towards the vacant portion of the bed and stretched out her arm. _Oh how she missed him._

Castle walked into the loft seven hours later. He dropped his bag and walked into his little girl's room.

"Daddy!" She practically yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"Sh- sh- sh- don't wake mama up." He squeezed her tight. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, daddy." He peeled her off of himself and put her back in her bed. "No!" She protested as she gripped on to his shirt tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you when you get up. I'm going to go talk to mommy, okay?" Liv laid back down and Castle wedged Penny the penguin in her arms. He kissed her on her head and walked out of the room. His next stop was his and Kate's room. He was wondering why she hadn't gotten out of bed. After all, Liv had practically screamed with enthusiasm.

Slowly, he opened the door. He squinted through the darkness. She was shaking under the covers.

"Kate?" She was startled awake.

"Hi- Rick. You're home." He current state of dizziness wouldn't allow her to get up and jump him like she had planned on doing.

"What's wrong?

"Sick." Was all she could get out. He placed his hand on her head. "I missed you."

"Beckett you're burning up."

"It's okay." She said while grabbing his shirt.

"No it's not. Let me grab the thermometer." Five minutes later he returned and took her temperature.

"102.8 degrees Fahrenheit. Jeez! Does shit just hit the fan when I'm gone?" He joked.

"Pretty much. Did you see Liv?" She mumbled.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go grab you some Tylenol." She didn't answer verbally, she just nodded. He came back minutes later with Tylenol and a glass of water. He gave them both to her and then stripped to his boxers and a t-shirt. She downed both items and snuggled into bed. For the first time in nine days she was able to fully relax next to the man she loved. As he settled in behind her, she sighed contently. They fit so well together.

"I'm glad you're home, but is Black Pawn gonna kill you?"

"I don't even care."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now sleep. I'm right here. I'll see you in the morning."

"M'kay."

**AN: Okay, I wrote this while my dad was driving. Pardon the mistakes I tried proofreading, but apparently I can only type in a car, not read. (I get dizzy if I attempt to read.) Did I mention the fact that I typed this all on my phone. I'm pretty sure skill like that deserves reviews. What do you think? (Also let's celebratthat's fact that this is my longest chapter yet! Woohoo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I wrote this in a car (again) on my iphone, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I may have made****.**

Kate's back was absolutely killing thirty eight week pregnant detective was definitely not enjoying the remaining few weeks of her pregnancy.

"Castle?" She half yelled half whined from her spot on the couch. He came fumbling through the door.

"Is it time!?" The excitement in his voice was nearly tangible.

"No, relax. Do you think you can get me ice for my ankles. They're swollen again."

"Yeah, sure!" He scurried off into the kitchen to fill a bag with ice. When he returned Kate sat up on the couch and winced. "What's wrong?"

Ever since she had gotten pregnant, he was hyper vigilant about nearly everything regarding her.

"Nothing just a back ache. I'm the size of a house. It kind of comes with the territory." She assured.

"Well, you're a very sexy house."

"That's not helping." She mumbled as he moved in for a long kiss.

"Wanna take a shower?" He asked as he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

"Not really in the mood to stand for that long. How about a bath?"  
"Sounds perfect. I'll go fill up the tub." He said as he helped her stand up. He waited for her to let go of him and then he kissed her on the cheek and jogged towards the bathroom. Kate made a stop in their bedroom to strip and put a bathrobe on. When she got to the bathroom Rick was standing there waiting to help her into the tub with him. He lowered the two of them into the tub and the both of them relaxed under the lukewarm water. That's how she liked it these days and Castle was happy to comply. A half hour later, Castle's phone rang.

"Shit! I completely forgot." The woman on the other end was evidently not happy. "What time is it?" The woman responded. "Okay I'll be there in an hour." He terminated the call."Where you going?" Kate asked.

"I completely forgot I had a book signing tonight. I've gotta go." He said regretfully.  
"Mmkay. I think I'm gonna call it quits early today. I'm exhausted. I just have to call Jenny and ask her what brand of diapers she uses for Shawn."  
"Look at you being all domestic." He teased.  
"Shut up and get out of here." She joked back.  
"Okay just don't miss me too much. Need help getting up?"  
"No, I think I'm just gonna enjoy the view." She said as he got out of the tub. She reached out and grabbed his butt to which he jumped.  
"Katherine Beckett, I never."  
"That's Katherine Beckett Castle to you."  
"And don't you forget it." He gave her one last kiss before slipping on his towel, getting dressed and running out the door.

Ten minutes later, Kate got out of the tub, dried herself off, and then grabbed her phone and dialed Jenny. Normally, she would call Lanie but her and Esposito were on vacation in Aruba with their child.

"Hello?" Jenny answered cheerfully.  
"Hi, Jenny. It's Beckett." Kate was still in the habit of calling herself by her given last name, not her married one.  
"Hi, Kate! What are you up to?  
"Nothing really. I was just going to head to bed and maybe read a book for a little while. What are you doing?"  
"I'm heading out of the city with Shawn to visit my mom."  
"Oh I'm sorry. I just had a question."  
"Yeah sure no problem. My dad's driving anyways, so what's up?"  
"I was just wondering- oh my god!"  
"Kate? What's wrong?"  
"I think- um. My water just broke." Kate mumbled out.  
"Is Rick with you?" Jenny asked.  
"No, no. He's at a book signing. I- I'll call him."  
"Yeah that's a good idea. Call me or text me when you get a hold of him."  
"Okay. I'll talk to you soon." Just like that she ended the call. She couldn't believe she was in labor it felt so surreal. She cleaned herself up before she called Castle because she wanted him to be able to sign as many books as possible. Kate remembered being that fan that stood on line for an hour just to talk to him for ten seconds. She didn't want to deprive anyone else of that joy. When Kate felt the first intense contraction she started dialing. "You've reached the voicemail of Richard-" she cut of the answering machine, dialed again and got the same result. She texted Jenny and said that Castle wasn't answering so she was going to drive herself to the hospital. Jenny immediately called Kate.  
She didn't bother with pleasantries. "Are you crazy!?" She yelled through the phone.  
"Nope, just in labor here." She started breathing heavily as the next contraction came.  
"Okay, Kate, I'm calling Kev he's at the precinct he's going to come by and pick you up and bring you to the hospital."  
"No no it's okay I'll just take a cab."  
"You're not taking a cab by yourself while your in labor. Try Castle again and I'll call Kevin. If your not there when he gets there I'll just tell him to assume that you've got to the hospital _with_ Castle, okay?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Jenny."  
"No problem."

The two of them hung up and called their husbands. Ryan answered and said that he would be there in under ten minutes. Castle, on the other hand, Beckett was going to murder. He didn't answer and as she hung up she had another contraction. Seven minutes later Kevin was practically banging down the door.  
"Hey Ryan." She greeted out of breath  
"Let's go. I got your bag." He said as he took the small overnight bag from her hand. His paternal instincts were obviously kicking in.  
Once they got downstairs Kate tried something else. She decided to call the book store.  
"Hello this is Chelsea from Barnes and Nobel. How can I help you today?" The young girl said cheerfully over the phone.  
" My name is Kate Beckett is my husband Richard-" She got cut off by the girl yelling.  
"Oh my God! You're Rick Castle's wife. I'm a big fan and-" it was Kate turn to cut off the girl. She was in no mood to deal with that.  
"I need to talk to him it's an emergency." The words barely got out because of the next contraction. She gripped Ryan's arm so tight that she broke skin. He didn't even flinch.  
"Sure hold on one second." The girl put her on hold and then ran off to get Castle.  
"Beckett?" He said worriedly. Chelsea had obviously informed him that Kate said it was an emergency.  
"I'm gonna freaken kill you. I'm in labor you and you don't answer your phone!? You always answer your phone!" She yelled through the phone. Ryan couldn't help but smile. When Jenny had their son she threatened to do the same.  
"I'm sorry there's really bad cell service here. Did you say you were in-"  
"Labor! Yes, Jackass!"  
"Oh my God! Where are you!?"  
"On the way to the hospital. Ryan's driving."  
"I'll be there in five." I'm right down the block. Hold on!"

Fifteen minutes later, Castle had still not arrived at the hospital and Kate had been admitted. The doctor had told her that it was almost time to push. She looked at the clock and then as if right on cue Castle came charging through the door.

"Castle what the hell?" She asked.  
Out of breath he responded, "too much traffic decided to run. It was farther than I thought."

"Son of a-" Kate yelled as she encountered the next contraction. Kate had been too late for the epidural and was going through labor naturally. Castle quickly reacted, pulled over a chair next to her bed, and gripped her hand.

"You're doing great." Rick said trying to reassure her. She wasn't having it.

"How would you know? You just got here! I made Ryan bleed in the car. That should have been you!" She didn't mean to sound so angry and he knew that.

"I know and I'm sorry-" The doctor cut him off.

"Kate, listen to me, okay? You're going to have to start pushing with the next contraction." Doctor Lake explained. Beckett didn't respond verbally she just nodded.

"Castle?"

"What's up, Kate? I'm right here."

"Birth plan." Kate murmured out.

"Oh right" Castle jumped up on the bed behind her so that her back was flush against his chest. "Ready?" He asked.

"I don't think I have a choice here." Kate joked.

Fifteen minutes later Kate had a screaming baby girl on her chest. Rick and Kate both started to cry.

"I love you." Castle whispered to Kate as he moved a piece of sweaty hair from her face.

"Love you too." Kate said to both Castle and the newborn in her arms.

When everything calmed down and everyone was decent, Ryan came in.

"She's beautiful." He said as he smiled. "Do you guys have a name for her?" He asked while looking at the couple. They both looked at him with large grins. He was confused. "What?"

"Well..." Castle started "If it's okay with you, we'd like to have her middle name be Ryan.

"We obviously know that Ryan's not your first name, but Kevin for a little girl's name would be a bit strange."

"I- I don't know what to say. I am so honored. Absolutely, yes!"

"Dude are you crying?" Castle teased.

"No! I have allergies. Excuse me for a second." Ryan left the room. The couple started laughing so loudly that they woke the sleeping newborn in the bassinet next to Kate's bed. The baby's cry was piercing and Castle was quick to pick her up.

"Sorry, Olivia. Mom just thinks dad's funny."

"Don't turn our daughter against me." She said and Castle put the little girl on her chest.

"Hi there, baby girl. Go back to sleep I've got you."

**AN: Alright! Tell me what you guys think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a short and sweet one! Enjoy! **

She was just trying to get some well-needed rest. Kate Beckett had just closed one of the most grueling cases of her life and all she wanted to do was sleep. Her husband completely understood that, so when their five year old daughter decided at six o'clock in the morning that she didn't feel like sleeping anymore, Castle woke up with her.

"Daddy?" The girl asked the sleepiness was still evident in her voice.

"Yeah, Squirt, what's up?" Castle answered while yawning.

"Can we go for a walk when Mama gets up?" She inquired while batting her eye lashes. She had him wrapped around her little.

"Do you want to go now and we can let mom sleep of a little while longer."

"'Kay Daddy."

"Go get dressed and get your coat on. I'll meet you by the door in 10 minutes. Ready...Set...GO!" Liv took off running and crawled up the stairs on all fours. Castle couldn't help but laugh as he strolled towards his bedroom to get dressed. After he brushed his teeth and combed his hair he stopped in the doorway between his bedroom and en suite to look at the frame of his sleeping wife. He smiled to himself then changes his shirt. Right as he was about to put a new pair of pants on Kate murmured, "why don't you just leave those off and get back in here with me?"

"I wish." Your daughter has me going for a walk at-" He leaned to look at the clock. "6:15." He sighed loudly.

"Bring me home breakfast?" She asked, half asleep.

"Of course, M'lady." He said as he bowed and slid his jeans on. "I've gotta run before Olivia beats me to the door." Kate laughed and rolled over. Castle nearly tripped over his own two feet he was moving so quickly. He thought he won until he looked over at the door. Olivia was sitting on the floor a smug look smeared across her face.

"How did you even get here so fast?" Castle was baffled.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" Olivia said confidently.

"Oh really?" Rick asked.

"mmhhmmm." He laughed and threw Liv over his shoulder.

"Daddyyy!"

When the father daughter duo left, Kate got out of bed. She quickly checked the front door to make sure they were truly gone and then headed to the bathroom. She shuffled through the cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test. She had been feeling pretty tired lately, and she had been throwing up in the morning, along with her period being late she decided it was finally time to pee on the stick. 10 minutes later she found her self a little nervous to look at the test. She shouldn't have been. She was in a loving relationship with her husband of four years, but she just couldn't fight the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach. She held her breath and flipped it over. She gasped when the white piece of plastic read '_pregnant._' She really could not have been happier.

A half hour later Kate was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. Castle walked in and closed the door quietly. Beckett turned around to see why he was tip toeing in the house and noticed the sleeping child in his arms. Rick came around and kissed Kate on the cheek before he made his way upstairs to put Olivia back in bed so she could sleep for a little while longer.

"Why are you up?" Rick asked once he return to the first floor of the loft.

"I want to tell you something." Kate asked. She couldn't hide the smile even if she tried.

"Is everything okay?" Castle was starting to get a little nervous.

"More than." She replied while kissing him softly on the lips. "You know how we talked about having more kids?"

"I think I see where this is going" He began grinning like an idiot.

"Castle, I think that I might be pregnant." He didn't even say anything he just grabbed his beautiful wife by the waist and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. "Are you happy?" She asked him. She obviously knew the answer by the way he reacted, but she just wanted to hear him say it.

"More than." He used her words. "I think this is cause for celebration, Mrs. Castle." Kate moaned.

"Olivia?" Kate just wanted to make sure her daughter wouldn't be scarred for life.

"Out like a light. We should be good for an hour or so." He said in between kissing her neck.

"Breakfast?" He laughed.

"Yes, breakfast. I got bagels." He kissed her cheeks and then lips.

She pulled back and then said,"okay, sex and then food."

"Sounds like a good idea."

**AN: As always, Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter might be rated T. There is no nudity or cursing, but there is a lot of talk about sex. (Nothing goes into detail.)**

Kate and Castle were on their way to Kate's sonogram appointment. Castle could sense her anxiety level rising.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked as he brushed his hand against her thigh.

"Do you think Liv is going to be okay with having another sibling? How 'bout Alexis? In a few years she's going to want children of her own."

"In a few years!? Alexis is still a virgin."

"Castle she has a serious boyfriend and she's in her mid 20's. I think you need to get your head out of the clouds."

"Nope. Nope. Nope. I'm not hearing this right now. Besides, I'm sure they will both be elated."

Kate exhaled deeply as Rick parked the car.

After they had been called into the room Kate had gotten herself undressed, put on the hospital gown, and sat herself on the table with Castle at her head. She felt awkward and uncomfortable. It's not like he hasn't seen her naked before, it just felt so different. It didn't seem to bother Castle though, because after he had gotten settled in the chair next to her, he hopped up and started looking around.

"Castle! Put that down!" She scolded as he started playing with the medical instruments on the table. He dropped the tool on the metal table and winced at the sound it made.  
"Whoops. Sorry." He said as he at back down on the stool next to her. She rolled her eyes at him.

Minutes later the doctor had arrived in the room. He begun asking Kate routine questions.

"Alright let's take a look then." He say as he propped her legs up on the stirrups. He grabbed the ultra sound wand and begun his examination while Kate starred up at the ceiling wishing she was elsewhere. Castle sensed her discomfort and and begun rubbing light circles on her forehead.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle," he addressed the couple, "congratulations! It looks like you're having identical twins."

"We're what!?" The two said in unison.

"Here is baby A." He said as he highlighted a blurry section "Here is baby B."

"Two. Identical." Was all Kate could get out.

"Why don't I just let you get dressed. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." The doctor left the room and shut the door on the way out.

"Castle... Now would be a good time to say something."

"Two. Identical." He stuttered out.

"I think we established that already and-" he didn't let her finish the panicky sentence. He simply put his lips over hers.

"Love you." He whispered after he pulled back.

"Love you too."

Later that night after dinner, Kate and Rick sat Alexis down.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" The red head whispered. Olivia was in her room getting ready for bed.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Castle asked.

"Because you asked me to come over for dinner randomly. We usually meet up on sundays. Plus you waited for Liv to go upstairs before asking me to sit down. So what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Kate blurted out. She didn't want to beat around the bush. The couple looked at their daughter's expression. It slowly turned from pure shock to a large smile.

"Congrats!" Alexis yelled as she hugged Kate. "How far along are you!?"

"About 13 weeks, but that's not the most surprising thing."

"Then what is?" Now Alexis was a bit scared.

"We're having identical twins. " Castle added in.

"Two. Identical." Was all Alexis could get out. The couple laughed knowing that that was the first thing that they said when they got the news too.

"Pumpkin?" Castle asked hesitantly.

"Yeah? Oh I'm just trying to process this whole thing, but that's amazing."

"You think so?" Kate asked to make sure the girl wasn't just faking.

"Absolutely! I'm gonna be a big sister again!" Alexis gushed. The three of them talked for a while before Alexis left.

"What's taking Liv so long? It's been over an hour?

"She's taking a shower. You know how she loves to take long hot showers."

"I know, but I want to tell her already." The impatience was building in him.

"Me too. I just want her to take it well."

"That makes the two of us." Kate agreed.

Twenty minutes later Olivia stood on the stairs and announced to her parents that she was ready for a bedtime story. Kate grabbed Castle's hand and proceeded to the little girl's room.

"Hey, Liv." Kate greeted as she kissed her daughter's head. Liv snuggled tighter under the covers while Castle sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"Olivia we have something to tell you." Rick said as he pushed some hair from the girl's face.

"What, Daddy?"

"In a little while Mommy and Daddy are going to give you two little siblings."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it."

"Like Lexi?"

"Yes, like Lexi, but smaller and younger. You're going to be the older one."

"M'kay." Kate and Castle were so relieved and a bit confused. Castle slouched against the wall and took a sip of the water bottle that he took with him. "Where do babies come from?" Castle spit out the water which earned a slap in the arm from Kate. Olivia looked so innocent, but her question was not. How were they supposed to explain to a five year old where babies came from? Wasn't she a little young to be asking these sorts of questions!? Kate had read in a book somewhere that when these types of questions erupted, the truth was always the best option. Castle was still reeling from the question.

"When mommies and daddies love each other very much they decide to make love and have babies."

"What's that mean?" Olivia asked. _Why does this child have difficult questions!?_

_"_How about we have this talk when you're a little bit older?" Kate asked while trying to hide her desire for Olivia to just say yes.

"Okay." Beckett and Castle both breathed a sigh of release.

Castle read to Olivia as Kate sat and watched. When he was done with the book Olivia was fast asleep. The couple crept out of the room, closed the door, and went down stairs to their bedroom.

"I can't believe I just tried to give the 'when mommies and daddies love each other speech.' God I should have been more prepared. I should've had a better answer. That was horrible."

"Could've been worse." Castle admitted as he pulled off his pants, changed his shirt, and slid into bed.

"How so?" Kate asked while changing into one of his shirts and a pair of sleep shorts.

"When Alexis asked she didn't accept the whole "I'll tell you when you're older" thing. Plus it was just me at the time. Mother wasn't living here and Meredith was too busy in Los Angeles filming some independent film."

"Oh. So what did you do?" Kate asked, a little scared for the answer.

"I read like ten different books about how to talk about it, got this whole speech memorized, and then realized the best thing you can possibly do is just talk to her. So, I did. Yeah, it was strange talking to a five year old about sex, but it's not like she's going off to have any. Of course, I spared her the details for a later time. The safe sex discussion was much further down the road and may I add, much worse."

"I'm just happy that we're in this together."

"Me too." He kissed her temple and then snuggled up to her.

"Can you believe that we're having two more?" Kate asked her husband as she put her hand over his. They were spooning and his left hand was placed snuggly over her expanding belly.

"Never expected it to be at the same time." He admitted.

"Me neither, but I'm happy." She smiled and

"Me too."

"And tired." She admitted sheepishly.

"Then sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." They both drifted happily asleep.

** As always, review and don't forget to make suggestions!**


End file.
